


Hold Me Close

by lovetheinsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sherlock Is Not Okay, but john is there, no idea what else to tag this, some soft johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sometimes goes days without speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ficlet yesterday and I was a bit surprised because I do not remember really writing this. I know I wrote it for a friend, but I'm not sure when.  
> It's just a bit of Soft Johnlock that I think some of us may need, so I edited it and here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

As John walks into the flat he notices that 221B is quiet. Way too quiet considering the fact that Sherlock has been home all day without a case. The living room is a mess, but then again, it always is. But if it wasn’t for the obvious sulky bulk on the sofa, one may have not been able to tell that the flat was inhibited.

“Sherlock?” John asks softly. The bulk does not move.

Said detective is laying down with his face towards the back of the sofa. His blue dressing gown is half draped on him while the rest lies on the ground. John tries again but the results remain the same.

It isn’t odd to see Sherlock in one of these kinds of moods, and they have been living together for a long enough time that John now understands the ups and downs of Sherlock’s mood. Still, that doesn’t make seeing him in such a state any easier. It is never easy for John to see someone who is usually so full of energy and ideas, so lethargic and mellow.

John walks in front of Sherlock, and, in a voice so soft it was barely even a whisper, “Love, are you alright?”

Sherlock makes a grumbling noise, which makes John feel a little better, for at least Sherlock is responsive. He stands there, looking at Sherlock, for a few moments until he decides to take matters into his own hands.

“Move in Sherlock,” he demands.

Sherlock doesn’t move.

John raises his voice a bit more and uses his ‘captain’ tone, “Move in Sherlock. I’m serious.”

 For a few moments the sulky bulk seems to be content with continuing to ignore the non-bulk flat resident, but he actually gives in to his boyfriend’s requests.

John waits until Sherlock is situated, with his face almost directly squished into the sofa, before bending down and wrapping the rest of Sherlock’s dressing gown around his pale shoulders.

Sherlock doesn’t react to the sound of John taking off his shoes. He doesn’t even visibly react when John climbs onto the couch with him. He only truly reacts when John carefully places one of his hands on his hips, and the other awkwardly in his curls.

“John…” Sherlock whispers but before he can continue John kisses the back of his neck and effectively silences him.

“Don’t say anything Sherlock, okay? You don’t have to say anything, love. Just,” he kisses Sherlock’s nape once again and the detective snuggles closer to his partner, “Yeah…”

They stay like that for a few hours. John alternates between kissing Sherlock softly, and rubbing small circles on his boyfriend’s hips and back.

 Sherlock snuggles closer to John and never says a thing.

He doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments may inspire me to write like this once again ;)


End file.
